Let the hunt begin
by Starlit Wings
Summary: (Temp Title) Hell must have frozen over. Izaya Orihara had fallen in Love. And since he didn't thought it could happen he'll just have to figure out to court his little target. Oh this won't be end well...or will it? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hello and nice to meet you. This is the first time writing for this fandom so please constructive criticism (praise is also good XD).

Warnings: I've only seen the anime (as wells as bits and pieces of the light novel and vol. one of the manga) so bear with me, Characters might be OOC, This has m/m ship, lastly this story is more or less an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! nor I do I wish it so.

* * *

It was a late night, mere minutes before midnight, for a certain informant in the office. The young raven haired man is currently at his desk, typing away at his computer, with a bored and slight frustrated expression on his face. Normally he would be on a chat room of some kind, either to interact or just to observe, or checking on last minute e-mails sent by his clients.

However, on this calm evening he's doing neither one. After taking a sip of his semi-warm tea, he let out a sigh as he exited out of an unhelpful site. He clicked on another link that look promising, but that too turned out to be unhelpful. So with another sigh, he got up from his computer chair to make a new cup of tea. While waiting for the hot water to boil he tried to rack his brain for ideas. When the water was ready, he poured out his old tea and made a new one, which he took it over to his computer to continue on his search.

It's a known fact that Orihara Izaya loves humans, with one or two exceptions, or more correctly humanity. To him, they are his pawns in his little games. So why was he using his valuable time and energy looking at useless, though at time amusing, information on the internet.

He, unbelievable as it sound sounds, fell in love with one individual.

As pervious stated, he loves humans and can't really see himself with just one. So how did this happen? An answer that not even Izaya knows. It that fact he doesn't know makes his blood boil. At first he passed it off as a passing fancy. But over time it just develop to the point where they kept popping his head at random time throughout the day. Even plague his dreams at night, a few them sexual.

After ten unhelpful sites and a cup of tea later, Izaya got off the search engine with a frustrate sigh. These feelings make no sense to him. As well as uncharacteristic.

Looking at his desk clock, it read 12:41am.

With nothing better to do, besides get some sleep, he logged in to the dollar's chatroom to see if the certain individual is still on. Fortunately, the one he wanted on was still online. He read the log and notice he just finish a conversion with a friend.

_-Kanra has logged in-_

_[Kanra]: Good Morning Taro-Kun. ~_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Good morning?_

_[Kanra]: It's after midnight silly._

_[Kanra]: Why are you up at this hour?_

_[Kanra]: Besides talking to friends._

_[Tanaka Taro]: I just finish my homework and I couldn't sleep._

_[Kanra]: Want me to sing you a lullaby? ~_

_[Tanaka Taro]: No, it's okay._

_[Tanaka Taro]: I really should go bed._

_[Tanaka Taro]: It was nice chatting with you Kanra-San._

_[Kanra]: Aww, but I just logged in._

_[Kanra]: But I thought you are on vacation?_

_[Tanaka Taro]: I do, but I have plans in the morning_

_[Tanaka Taro]: I mean later on the day._

_[Tanaka Taro]: I'll talk you later in the evening_

_[Kanra]: *pout* fine_

_[Kanra]: Have pleasant dreams_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Night_

_-Tanaka Taro has logged out-_

After other had logged off, Izaya leaned back in his chair. A moment or two passed before he started to laugh and spin in said chair. A plan had started to form.

"I'm looking forward in play our game, my dear Mikado."

* * *

*bow* thank you for reading and hope all you enjoy it. Reviews would be lovely and really helpful, and if I can get at least three reviews saying I should continue…I will. (it will tell me you guy like it) I'll also try to keep these characters (mostly Izaya) in character as much I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, First off I want to say, Thanks to all you for the reviews, (and favoring and following) it means a lot to me. Second, this story is going in a similar style as the anime (I'm not sure about the novels) so if this makes reading boring or hard to…please let me know.

Anyways, I'm sorry for the late updating...This chapter gave me a headache and I rage quit 3 times because of it. But here you go…and no disclaimer for you. we all know that I'm a fanfiction writer so I don't own it.

* * *

It was late at night for the sixteen year old boy in front of the computer. He just finished all his assignments that his teacher had given out to do over vacation. After closing his last two books and putting away his pencil, he checked his clock on his computer. It read 11:58 pm.

"Wow, that late already?" the boy voiced out in the empty apartment. "Well I did get home later than I wanted to," he sighed as he thought about his afternoon.

What happened earlier was that his good friend thought it was a great idea to drag him around town to hit on girls, or in the boy's case watching his said good friend get rejected by girl after girl, after school. Albeit, he had told the other that he had homework that he wanted to get done so he can enjoy their vacation without worry, but he still ended up not getting home till 8:43 at evening.

"Well, at least I don't have school in the morning." Mikado sighed.

Since Mikado was not really all that tired yet, he decided to go on the Dollars' chatroom to see if anyone was signed on. After closing a few taps on his internet browser, and opening up to the Dollars' site, he signed in. Only to see that none of his friends is online.

'Well, it is late. So I don't know why I though some one would be on.'

Mikado was about to sign out when he heard a small ping through the speakers. Someone just logged in the chatroom.

_-Bakyura has logged in-_

_[Bakyura]: Hey!_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Good evening Bakyura-san_

_[Bakyura]: How's your evening?_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Long_

_[Bakyura]: How's that?_

_[Tanaka Taro]: I just finished all my homework that I have to do over vacation._

_[Tanaka Taro]: I would have been done sooner if it wasn't for a certain someone keeping me out late._

_[Bakyura]: hehe sorry about that._

_[Tanaka Taro]: -sigh-_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Lucky for me I didn't have much to do to begin with._

_[Tanaka Taro]: So I finished rather quickly. _

_[Tanaka Taro]: but I wasted most of my time working on my chemistry work._

_[Bakyuka]: Sorry to hear that._

_[Tanaka Taro]: So why are you up this late?_

_[Bakyura]: Got nothing better to do…_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Did you have homework?_

_[Bakyura]: hehe maybe :) _

_[Bakyura]: Why are you still up?_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Not tired._

_**-You got a private message from Bakyura-**_

_**[Bakyuka]: Hey Mikado, do you want to go hang out tomorrow?**_

_**[Tanaka Taro]: You know that no one else is on.**_

_**[Bakyura]: I know, but you never know when 'SHE' will sign in.**_

_**[Bakyura]: That and you won't pick up your cell.**_

'_Huh?' _Mikado looked at his cellphone beside his computer. He notices he had three miss calls and 5 messages.

_**[Tanaka Taro]: Sorry about that I had it on silent. **_

_**[Tanaka Taro]: Anyway didn't we just hung out?**_

_**[Bakyuka]: Yeah, so?**_

_**[Bakyuka]: I swear we are not going to pick up girls**_

'_Yeah right'_ Mikado thought to himself.

_**[Tanaka Taro]: Okay, sure.**_

_**[Tanaka Taro]: I have nothing planned.**_

_**[Bakyuka]: Yes! I'll text you in later with a place to meet.**_

_**[Tanaka Taro] Alright.**_

Mikado closed out the out the private

_[Bakyuka]: Well It's late I should head to bed._

_[Tanaka Taro]: yeah, me too I have a long day tomorrow._

_[Tanaka Taro]: Talk you later._

_[Bakyura]: What do you mean "long day"?_

_[Bakyura]: But yeah talk to ya later._

_-Bakyura logged out-_

Mikado let out a yawn before he heard another ping.

_-Kanra has logged in-_

_[Kanra]: Good Morning Taro-Kun. ~_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Good morning?_

'Is it that late already?' Mikado thought as he look at his clock. It read 12:42.

_[Kanra]: It's after midnight silly._

_[Kanra]: Why are you up at this hour?_

_[Kanra]: Besides talking to friends._

_[Tanaka Taro]: I just finish my homework and I couldn't sleep._

_[Kanra]: Want me to sing you a lullaby? ~_

Mikado couldn't help to blushed slightly at the offer as looked at his clock as turned 12:45.

_[Tanaka Taro]: No, it's okay._

_[Tanaka Taro]: I really should go bed._

_[Tanaka Taro]: It was nice chatting with you Kanra-San._

_[Kanra]: Aww, but I just logged in._

_[Kanra]: But I thought you are on vacation?_

'_When did I…Oh right, I mentioned it to Masaomi earlier. She must have read the logs.' _

_[Tanaka Taro]: I do, but I have plans in the morning_

_[Tanaka Taro]: I mean later on the day._

_[Tanaka Taro]: I'll talk you later in the evening_

_[Kanra]: *pout* fine_

_[Kanra]: Have pleasant dreams_

_[Tanaka Taro]: Night_

_-Tanaka Taro has logged out-_

Mikado closed his laptop as he crawled to bed. Once he was in bed and was comfortable, he let out another yawn before falling fast asleep.

* * *

'_What a fine way to end an off morning.'_ Mikado thought to himself as he watched the rain fall from the sky out a window of a coffee shop.

First he woke up earlier than what he wanted to and couldn't fall back to sleep. When he managed to get some more sleep, his alarm went off ten minutes later. Following that, he stubbed his toe on the table as he tried to walk half asleep. Lastly, he burned himself with hot water because he miscalculated the distance between the cup and the kettle.

The morning ended with him falling down the last three steps of his apartment building's stairs only to land on his behind after getting a text from Masaomi, telling Mikado to meet him at the park. Only to get rained on after ten minutes of waiting for Masaomi, and get another text from the said friend, telling him something came up and he couldn't meet him at the said place, five minutes later.

Mikado would have went home, if he didn't get another text from Masaomi three minutes later telling him to meet him at nearby coffee shop. Now here he is, in the almost empty coffee shop, waiting for his friend to show up.

'_He's lucky I had some money to splurge with.' _He thought to himself as he took a sip of his warm drink. A few minutes have passed when Mikado felt someone poking him in the back. Thinking that the person poking him was his fake blonde friend, Mikado turned to face him. Only to find out that it wasn't his friend, but certain informant with a fur trim jacket.

"He-hello Orihara-san"

"Hello Mikado-Chan"

* * *

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Again sorry for the late updating. (and I'm sorry if these characters are not in character...but I'm trying to) and thank you for my friend who looked this over for me. love you Meeg :3


End file.
